Artificial, Yet Living
by Debra101
Summary: Razer has found a way to bring back Aya, but he has to make a deal with the very person who wants to destroy her. But even if it does work, will they ever be able to live and love in peace? Set after "Dark Matter."
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Thanks to all of your inspiration, I have decided to make another fanfiction about everyone's favorite characters, Razer and Aya. But as a special treat, I will make this a story with chapters! I hope you all like this fanfic too, because once again I am still a beginner with writing about love.**

**Anyway, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GLTAS.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Together again**

"Will this work", asked Razer with his ring ready just in case the little blue guardian tried anything? "Of course", said Scar hooking up a few wires to the container that sealed in the remains of Aya's essence. "This process of resurrection is the only logical way of bringing this thing back to existence. Therefore, I am positive that it will work."

Razer gritted his teeth at the emphasized "thing" she just said. After the long months of searching for Aya, he found himself desperate to find and bring her back. Like this for instance. Asking, well forcing the very blue demon who tried to erase Aya every chance she got.

"I don't see why you would want to bring this treat back into the universe", said Scar. "It is a danger to you, me, and all of organic life. It's better off terminated." No she is not", defended Razer. "Aya is caring, generous, unique, and loving. She is more alive than any of us." "Oh, really? Then I guess scrap metal and wires would be considered living."

Razer narrowed his eyes feeling rage boil in his blood. "Just complete your task, so that this deal will be over with." "And when will I receive my part of the bargain", said Scar? "You know that technology is very important." "You will get your advanced trinket right after Aya has been brought back to me", replied Razer. "Now if you would just please, finish it."

With an annoyed eye roll, Scar continued. She pushed buttons here and there, calculated equations, connected wires, and twisted knobs. This went on for a while, untill she was finally done.

"It is complete", announced Scar. "It will only take a few seconds for the resurrection to begin. Then you will have your robot back."

Razer merely ignored the guardian's comment as a familiar green glow brightened the room. Small sparks of electricity emitted from the container, as it gradually started to get bigger. The cylinder cracked untill there was nothing more than pure green energy.

The scientist and Razer watched in awe as the energy expanded into the shape of a life form. White metal plates floated to the green glow, forming the "clothes" that Aya wore. The body parts joined together, as a blinding light came out while her face was rejuvenating.

Razer covered his eyes, as a tiny shock wave expectantly emerged. Total darkness filled the room, leaving only one light source.

"Query. Is anyone there?"

Razer was speechless. She was back. No. She is back. His love has been brought back to him. He patted his pocket, which held the blue lantern ring. Hope is what brought her back to him. Without it non of this would have been possable.

"Repetion", said Aya. "Is anyone there?" "I am here said Razer flying up to her. "I am here." "Razer?" Aya was shocked. "H... how?" "It does not matter", he quickly said embracing her with a hug. "The only thing that does is that you are back with me." He choked up on his own words. "I missed you."

Aya took a moment to process this. After just being brought back to existence there was a lot to take in. Razer for instance. This is the happiest that she's ever seen him. There was nothing in his features or vital signs that indicated pain nor rage. The only thing her sencers picked up was joy, relief, and... love.

Love. Just the thought of it made Aya smile. It wasn't just any type of love, but it was true love. True love for her.

"Razer", said Aya more eagerly. "Razer!" She squeezed him tighter with happiness bursting inside of her. "You came back for me." "Always", said Razer. "Just like how you returned to me, I just had to come for you." "But, how did you know that I was still alive? After the computer virus it should have surely deleted me forever." "And that's the thing", said Razer. "When the Ani-Monitor blasted you, I thought that you were gone forever. But when you came back, I couldn't have been more thankful. And when you made that virus and it deleted you, I couldn't just assume that you were gone. Not again. I refused to give up hope on you. And I will never make that mistake again."

Tears were now streaming down Aya's face. "Thank you", she whispered pulling him into another hug.

"Are you two done yet", interrupted Scar? "Because if you are then I would really appreciate having our trade complete."

"You", breathe Aya releasing from the embrace. Her expression darkened towards Scar, as memories started to flow into her memory banks. "You tried to eradicate me. You were the one who scheduled me for dissection. You tried to murder me!"

Aya charged at Scar, as the blue demon gathered sacred energy in her palms.

"No", shouted Razer as he constructed a shield so that they wouldn't hurt each other!

"Move aside", demanded Aya. "The guardian will pay for she has done." "And it won't solve anything", said Razer. "Vengeance is not the answer. We both should know that by now, and it hasn't gotten us anywhere. It has only led to pain, anger, and regret. And we both don't want that anymore, right? Especially since we have just found each other again. Please, Aya." He reached out to touch her face. "No matter how much we both want to satisfy our retaliation towards Scar, it isn't wort it. And trust me. I really, really want to make her pay with her life."

They both turned towards the blue demon, who was still charged up with power.

"Fine", said Aya standing down. "But I will never forgive you." "I wasn't counting on it", replied Scar. "Though, I don't believe that I need permission from a robot."

Aya grunted in anger, but once more Razer had to hold her back. "Don't push your luck", he warned Scar tossing a computer chip to her.

Aya scanned the tech. It had information about star systems, and it could also work as a key to something. To what, her data banks couldn't quite grasp upon.

"Razer, what kind of computer chip is that?" "It's nothing", he said. He then pulled Aya a short distance away from Scar. "You don't have to worry about that", he said lowering his voice. "I made sure that I sullied it, before I gave it to her. It it now non operational, and useless." "But she will notice", pointed out Aya. "Then we will simply have to leave early", said Razer.

He grabbed her hand, giving her a reassuring nod.

"Well", said Razer aloud. "Since our trade has been made, we will leave you to be." "Yes, yes, of course", said Scar fully focused on her new toy plugging it into her computer.

Reaching towards the exit with Aya close to his side, they left the lab.

"That was easy", said Razer once they were outside. "Yes", agreed Aya. "Your objective has been a success. But." "But, what?"

Abruptly, Aya stopped. "What is it", asked Razer? "What's wrong?" "I am picking up high energy ratings", responded Aya. She scanned the area quickly, trying to figure out which direction it was coming from.

"These traces are coming from everywhere. I cannot pinpoint its exact location. And.." Her eyes suddenly grew wide. "Look out!"

A massive explosion from behind them, combusted wiping out everything in its path. As it stated to clear out, Razer glanced around him. Aya had put a shield around them for protection.

"My love, are you alright", asked Aya concerned? "Yes, I am fine. Are you?" "Yes. I do not contain any damages to my physical form, so I am indeed unhurt."

"And that will be the last thing you'll ever be once I'm done with you", threatened Scar sending another blast at them.

They got out of the way just in time, as another wave came separating them.

"We had a deal", continued Scar. "And you broke it, which means both of you will suffer the consequences." She threw another blast, but this time it was at Razer. He formed a shield, but it was instantly shattered sending him flying a few feet. Aya then shot Scar, and went over to aid Razer.

On her way to him, Scar sent a huge wave of energy pushing Aya down hard to the ground. Razer constructed a whip, waking the guardian, and then shot a few daggers. Aya got back to her feet, making it two against one.

"You corrupted it", said Scar still attacking them with full force. "What did you expect", quipped Razer? "Did you really think that I was going to give you all of that information, and the key to who knows what? Your methods have been nothing but destructive, and you only use it for your own greed. Besides, what could you possibly need information about star systems for?" "That is for me to know and for you to find out."

Scar then turned her gaze towards Aya. "As for the robot, I think it's time to form an experiment. I want to see how alive she really is. I want to see how much pain she can take."

Scar stalked up to Aya, with her eyes glowing. "You don't deserve to exist. A machine as flawed as you shouldn't be able to interact or be anywhere near organic life. You should just except that you are not living and is only a robot. As a matter of fact, you don't have any traits as a real living being has. Yes, you can cry and muster little smile, but what else can you do? And even if you did manage to have another artificial trait, I will destroy it."

"Leave her alone", said forming a giant claw and slamming the blue demon on to a stone wall! "Aya is just as living as you and me, and we can prove it." "How", challenged Scar? "What special ability does it have that can prove that she is a true being?" "You'll see", said Razer. "Me and Aya together will prove you wrong. And then you'll finally realize that you are the one who is truly flawed."

Razer felt the rage consume him. How dare she? How dare the little blue midget insult Aya like that? It was her own creation in the first place that she gave a spark of life to. It wasn't Aya's fault that she is alive.

"Razer", said Aya putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't let Scar cloud you judgement. And as you have told me and I quote, it isn't worth it."

Razer took a moment to put her words into consideration. With an angry cry, he let all of his frustration go.

"This has to be the luckiest day of your weak, pathetic life", he said. "Why, yes", replied Scar. "Yes it is."

With a devious smile the guardian used her teleportation powers, and disappeared.

Breathing heavily, Razer calmed himself down. "Are you okay", asked Aya? "I'm good", said Razer. "But right now I think it's best that we leave now." "Agreed."

Giving a court nod they took off, but in mid-flight Aya hovered close to him, clutching his arm. Taking this as an advantage, Razer leaned in wrapping an arm around her.

"You know", said Razer with a bit of slyness in his tone. "Since we were separated for a long time we surely need to make up for it." "Razer, do you really think that this is the appropriate time to be talking about this right after our encounter with guardian Scar?" "I don't see why not", he replied. "Really", said Aya realizing where this was going?" "Then what do you prefer we do to resolve this problem?" "Oh, I have a slight idea, though it probably won't work." "And how can you be so sure", said Aya? She trailed her fingers against his chest. "We must test it before we can confirm anything."

A smirk crept up Razer's face. "Then it is settled. We will tryout our hypothesis." "Affirmative. And just like all experiments, we must perform repeated trials."

Razer couldn't help but stifle a chuckle. Who knew that being logical could also be a bit of a turn on? But what he did know, was that he couldn't wait to test it out.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of chapter one. I hope you all liked it.**

**Please review a.s.a.p.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: This is just a quick chapter of Razer and Aya landing on a planet that they might decide to live in. And this is also the introduction of the new characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Peace**

Aya rested her head lazily on Razer's arm. They haven't too long landed on planet Jolain, and were now looking for living settlers. They needed a place to stay and this was the closest inhabitable planet near them.

She looked at their surroundings. All around them was lush plant life, dark purple grass, and a beautiful sunset.

"Sigh", murmured Aya good naturedly, as Razer rubbed her arm and back. The repeated motion was quite enjoyable. The pressure and the gentleness was most soothing.

"Where do you think the closest settlement is", asked Razer? She scanned the area. "Approxamently, two point seven miles", responded Aya. "It will take one hour to get there, however if we fly to our designation it will take thirty-five minutes."

Razer merely nodded. It had been quiet. Maybe a little too quiet. For as long as Razer could remember he couldn't recall himself feeling at peace. Not even when he was with Ilana, due to the war at his home planet. Peace was something foreign in his mind. Never had he experienced such calmness.

A rustling in the bushes tore him away from his thoughts. Him and Aya got into a fighting position, back to back.

More movements. This time he saw a shadow coming from above. He looked upwards, but didn't see anything strange. Then it brushed past him, and then something else did on the other side.

"We need to go", said Razer. He elevated into the air only a few feet, and motioned Aya to do the same.

"You're right", said a female voice from behind. "You really do need to go." A medium orange shaded girl, with blue wavy hair, in a blue dress, popped out of the shadows. Her dark brown eyes stared with pure hatred at them. "Why are you here? And why do you search my village?' "We aren't here to cause you any harm", explained Aya. "Me and Razer only wish to..." "Silence", boomed the orange female! "Neither one of you is welcomed here! Leave this planet now!"

She then threw a spear at them, barely missing Razer. Reaching into her pocket, she drew out some sharp throwing knifes.

Ducking and dodging the weapons, Aya and Razer retreated away with the girl not too far behind them. Every once in a while they would throw a blast at her, but they would always miss. The speed and agility of the orange lady was most impressive.

After multiple turns left and right, they didn't see her anymore. "Maybe we lost her", said Razer. It was doubtful that they did, but what Razer had learned was that it wasn't always bad to be a little hopeful.

Aya decreased her elevation. "I am picking up various movements", she said. "All are traveling very fast."

Panting, Razer lowered himself to Aya's level. Suddenly he saw something in the corner of his eye. "Aya get out of the way, now!" It was too late, as a hurdling spear struck all the way through Aya's chest. She emitted a cry of pain, as she fell.

Razer flew down and caught Aya before she hit the ground. Beneath them smoke bombs bursted, forcing both of them to fall.

"I would try to leave now if I were you", said the orange female approaching them. She held a gun in her hand. "A robot and an outsider doesn't belong here in this world. I have given you your chance. Now it's time to die!"

"Enough!"

At the sound of the familiar voice, she kneeled down. "O'dara, what do you think you're doing. These travelers have done nothing wrong." "I'm sorry father, but..." "No buts", he cut through her sentence.

The elderly man walked past her, and went towards Razer and Aya.

"Apologies", he said. "This was supposed to be a training session with just me and my daughter, but she must have traveled too far away from me." He glanced back at O'dara. "I wonder why?"

The orange man then looked down at Aya. "Is she damaged badly", he asked? "Her injuries are repairable", said Razer, with Aya's head resting in his lap. "But she can still feel the pain."

Aya's eyes fluttered, as she weakly touched her wound. She gasped in pain.

"Aya, are... are you alright", asked Razer concerned? She groaned. "It hurts", she said barely in a whisper. "It's going to be okay", Razer said. "All will be well soon."

The orange girl watched in sympathy. Maybe they were harmless, but then agin maybe they weren't. She had given outsiders too many chances, and she had always gotten the worst end of it. And their last foreign visit definently confirmed it.

"We will take her back to our village", said the elder. "There your robot can receive medical attention." He helped Razer get Aya to her feet, and they started to walk.

"O'dara", he said sternly. "We will talk about this later."

Without a word, she followed.

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"It will only take two point three hours for me to be one hundred percent repaired", said Aya. She was healing and fixing herself with little help. All she needed to do was reconnect her wires and cover up the hole.

She sank down into the hospital bed deeper. It was strangely comfortable and she felt herself relax. Even with the slight pain, Aya felt at ease.

"That's good", said Razer sitting on the bed. He brushed his hand against her cheek, as she fell into a "slumber" to save power. "Once you are better we can leave."

"You don't have to, you know." Razer turned around and saw the old man. "Outsiders are always welcomed." "Oh, really", said Razer crossing his arms? "Because we were told that we weren't, and Aya's injury is surely an example of our unwanted presence. We do not want to cause or endure anymore conflict. All we wanted to do is have and start a life. But clearly we can't do that here, so we will go as soon as Aya feels better."

"No. You don't", he gently said. "I don't know what my daughter, O'dara, has told you, but travelers can stay here in our village. Now all you have to do is not cause any trouble and you've got yourself a place to stay. But before you can become a citizen, both of you have to have background checks. Okay?"

Razer took a moment to think about the offer. Him and Aya really did need a place to stay, and this is probably the only planet that doesn't know exactly what horrible crimes they have done.

He glanced at his love and then to his red ring. Wait! Why would the elder want a red lantern on his planet?

"You are willing to except a red lantern on your land", asked Razer? "Why, yes", he said. "Everyone deserves a second chance, and you child. You look like you need another chance."

Razer rolled his eyes and sighed at the man's words. "Is it that obvious?" The elder laughed. "You make it too easy. Oh, and between you and me. A beautiful robot like that doesn't come around every day." He guesterd towards Aya. "You've got yourself a fine one." Razer smirked. "I know I do."

The elder patted his back. "So. Are you going to stay then?" "Maybe", said Razer. "I will discuss this with Aya before we finalize anything. " The old man nodded. "Understood. And my name is Stamon. If you need anything just let me know."

"Well, I'll leave the two of you alone." He walked to the door and stopped. "I am really sorry. I'll make sure that it'll never happen again. " "Don't worry", said Razer. "We might forgive you."

With another nod, Stamon left.

"I don't understand why you show kindness to them", said O'dara once he was in the hall. "All people deserve it", said Stamon. "Yeah", she said sarcastically. "An outsider and a robot. How do we know if we can trust them or not? The last time when we welcomed one of those, we lost..." "Silence yourself", he shouted! "I know what happened then, but right now we need to focus on the future." "How could you say that", she argued? "You have no idea what it's like...!" "O'dara! Argh! I have had enough of your defiance. You will learn your place to speak. That necklace does have a purpose you know? And once you realize that, I don't have to listen to your mouth anymore."

Speachlessly, O'dara touched her necklace. "I know my place", she said. "But I don't have to be there. At least not right now. And untill then, I will speak my mind."

Her father merely shook his head and left. She watched as he diapered down the hall. His words echoed in her mind. You will learn your place. Of course she knew her place. If she didn't then she wouldn't be fighting it.

She gave out an agitated breath, and stepped up to the window where she watched the new comers. The male one, Razer, seemed to really care about the machine. His concern and care for her was unmistakable. And the emotion that the robot felt for him was obvious too.

With one last glance she walked away. "At least someone could be at peace."

* * *

**Well that's the end of chapter two. I hope you all liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Welcome to chapter three!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Socialization**

_**A week later**_

**Razer**

"This is great", said Hal Jordan for about the hundredth time so far in this conversation! "You found Aya! How... how did you manage to bring her back?" "It was quite simple", replied Razer. "I remembered Aya telling me that she would be watching over me always, and so I looked up towards the sky. And there it was, twinkling in the night, a green star. That's when I knew it was her. Then I flew up to it, and it turned out to be the remains of her essence. So I contained it and revived her."

Razer didn't care if his summary of finding Aya sounded 'corny', as Hal would put it, but he was just too excited to get the news out to his friends. Though, he did feel a little bit guilty for not telling them the whole truth. If they found out about his desperateness, then he would never hear the end of it.

"That's great kid", said Hal. "And you didn't even need me and Kilowog to help bail you out of trouble." "Speaking of the Bolovaxian", started Razer. "Where is he?" "Back in his natural habitat", answered Hal. "But don't worry. I'll tell him about Aya. Oh, and by the way, where is she? I want to talk to her." "She's outside socializing with the towns people. We were fortunate to reside on a planet that doesn't mind having strangers or former threats." _Or at least just a threat since they don't know about Aya. _"You were", agreed Hal.

There was a buzzing sound coming from the other line. Hal huffed out a breath. Appa's trying to get in touch with me", explained Hal. "Sorry, I got to go soon, but you know how the little blue munchkin can get, right?" "Of course", said Razer a bit confused by the earth expression.

Once they hung up, Razer went outside to get Aya.

* * *

**Aya**

"And what is the purpose of this activity", Aya asked? She watched in fascination as the children smashed bugs with a rock. They seemed to be only crushing the red, black green, and blue ones.

"This is to make dye", answered the oldest child, who seemed to be ten years old. "It's to bring coloration to our clothes, and other materials."

Aya nodded as she put the new found information in her data. She proceeded to watch the dark peach/orange like skinned children. Their way of life was interesting. The Jolainians' had very few advanced technology, yet lived a life like villagers.

A constant taping on her leg ended her trail of thought. She looked down and saw a small twin boy and girl. They both had blue hair, brown eyes, and had a medium orange skin tone. The girl in the white dress spoke first.

"Do you want to help us", she asked holding up a rock? "It could be fun." "Fun", repeated Aya tilting head to the side? "Please", begged the little boy. "We don't want you to be left out."

Aya smiled at the children's concern for her lack of interaction. "Alright", Aya said. "But you will have to teach me how to squish the bugs at an appropriate angle."

A huge grin spread across the boy and the girl's faces, as they pulled Aya to the middle of the rocky field.

"Now all you have to do is squish the blue ones", instructed the girl. "Carlos will show you."

The boy, Carlos, picked up a medium-sized rock and started waking the bugs. He did it repeatedly, though at a paceful manner.

After we crush them, then we scrape it into this pale." She jerked up a dark grey bucket to show her. "Now you try." Carlos stopped hitting the bugs and gave the rock to Aya.

Aya gently took the rock and studied the moving insects before her. She calculated the speed rate and located the cracks that the bugs could easily escape through. Her analysis was complete. Quickly and nimbly, Aya crushed every bug in sight without missing a single one.

"Wow", the two kids said wide-eyed. They have never seen someone crush so many bugs very fast like that before. "Carla", said Carlos. "Yes brother", she said. "This lady... is good."

"I have completed my task", said Aya quite proud of herself. "All of the blue insects have been squashed. There were quite a lot of them, but I had no problem. Anyway, we must do the next required step, by putting them into the bucket." Aya picked up the pale. "My new friends Carlos and Carla; will you aid me?"

The twins nodded eagerly. They couldn't wait to help Aya.

* * *

**Razer**

Razer walked through the market place, searching for Aya. The people were busy buying and selling consumer goods. Food, jewelry, fabric, trinkets, paint, you name it. They had just about everything.

"Hey you! Wait up!" Razer turned towards the voice and saw a man about his age run up to him. "You must be Razer", he said holding out his hand. "I'm Leon. I've heard a lot about you." "You have", said Razer skeptically? "Yeah. You and your robot girlfriend have been quite popular." "She's not my girlfriend", Razer said a bit too quickly.

Leon gave him a doubtful look. "Yeah", he replied slowly. "Anyway, since you are new here I thought you would like a job. I'm a construction worker, and we have a few openings. The economy's getting bigger and we could use the extra help. Think you'll be up for it?" "I don't see why not", said Razer finally shaking the man's hand. "Good, good", said Leon. "So what brings you to the market? It's not like you have any money to spend." Razer crossed his arms at the comment. "I am merely looking for Aya. Her need for socialization, and her curiosity of your planet's ways has increased her will for exploration greatly." "In other words", said Leon. "She is determined to look around and learn our costumes." Razer shrugged. "You could say that."

"Leon!" A woman carrying a basket full of fruit came up to them. "There you are. I have been trying to get in touch with you all week, but I've never had the chance to. Anyway, there is a hole in my roof that needs fixing. Do you think you can come by later today, and patch it up?" "Sure", he said. "I'll be there at 1:30pm, okay." "Okay."

Her eyes drifted to Razer. "Hi. I'm Malorey. Sorry for not introducing myself sooner, but as you can see, everyone is busy." She guesterd at their surroundings. "It's always like this", explained Malorey, seeing his expression. "Well, I've got to go. See you later." "Bye", they all waved.

"So, is everyone here friendly", asked Razer once they started walking again? "Pretty much", said Leon. "Unless you get on their bad side, like you and O'dara." "You know about that", said Razer? "Hey. Didn't I tell you that I've heard a lot about you? Besides, O'dara is Stamon's daughter; our leader. But you can't really blame her for her actions, though." "And why not", replied Razer? "She tried to kill me and Aya. And not let's forget the fact that my love had to be in pain, because of the spear that went through her chest." "Well", said Leon. "O'dara's going through some stuff and... your love."

Razer looked away to hide the blush that had spreaded on his cheeks. "Let's just find Aya, okay?" "Alright", said Leon. "Whatever you say. So where do you think your lov... I mean, Aya is?" "I don't know. Anything could fascinate her and her attention."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

A few minutes later they made it out of the market area. The ground beneath them turned from paved stones to thick grass.

"We might as well turn around", said Razer. "There's nothing here, but open field." "True", said Leon. "But up there." He pointed to a hill. "Is bug rock. Kids go up there to collect dye all the time. Aya could be there right now."

Leon started to walk towards it, leading Razer up the rocky hill.

Once they were up the hill, there was no mistaking that Aya was present. A group of children surrounded her, chanting her name.

* * *

**Aya **

"Come on, you can do it", encouraged Carlos! "You're almost there", said Carla!

Bug after bug, Aya squished them all. Now she knew why the kids enjoyed it so much. For as dull as it first sounded, the activity was fun.

Her scanners picked up five red remaining insects. Correction. Five easy remaining insects.

Aiming her rock, Aya quickly crushed them.

Cheers roared loud in the air, as she smiled to herself. The twins pounced on her legs, giving her a hug. "You were great", said Carla. "Yeah", said Carlos. "You're the best."

Aya couldn't believe it. People have never complemented nor appreciated her before. Yes, her teammates have, but no one else did. After being scheduled for dissection, hope for actually being wanted had pretty much faded.

But now it was different.

"Thank you", said Aya.

She looked up and saw Razer and another person with him. The male waved at her, while Razer just smiled. "Excuse me", said Aya to the children. Carlos and Carla released her legs, as the rest of the kids backed up.

She walked over to her love and the other young man.

"Hello Razer", greeted Aya. "My quest for socialization is complete. I had a joyous time. The squashing of the bugs is a lot more fun than what I had expected. Also the children here are very delightful. All of them are so kind. But, I see that I wasn't the only one who socialized today." She tilted her head towards the male. "Who is this?" "This is Leon", said Razer. "It's nice to meet you, Aya", said Leon.

He held out his hand and Aya shook it. "It is nice to meet you as well", she said. "I see that you've concord bug rock", he replied. "Concord", said Aya with a hint of confusion? "Yeah. No one has ever crushed that many bugs before. I remember trying to set a record as a kid. I failed, but oh well."

"Leon", shouted one of the kids! "I'll be right back", he said heading over to the kid.

"So", said Razer once he was gone. "I assume you like it here." "Yes", said Aya. "The people here are very nice." "They are", agreed Razer. "Oh, and I called Hal He was really excited to hear that I had found you." Aya's eyes lit up. "And Sargent Kilowog as well?" "I didn't get the chance to talk to him, but I'm sure that when Hal tells him, he'll be happy too."

"Razer?" "Yes Aya." "Are you happy here?"

Razer paused. He was only happy when his Aya was happy. Besides, they were together again and now could start a life. Most of the Jolain people were kind, and they were being treated the same just like the rest of the villagers. And now that he has a job, him and Aya could move out of their apartment and have a real house. _More privacy._

He smirked at the last thought. "I am happy", Razer finally said. "Good", said Aya leaning against him. "Because, I was afraid that I was going to have to make you feel better." She stroked his cheek with her finger. "Well, I am starting to feel a bit forlorn", he said downcasting his eyes. Aya lifted his head up. "Then let me raise your spirits." She gave him a light smile, as they brought their lips closer to each other.

"Oooohhh", coed the children stopping them from uniting. "Razer loves Aya."

Razer glared at the kids. Normally he wouldn't express his emotions out in the open, but on this planet something felt different. Like he could express himself and not be criticized about it.

His glare softened. This was their home now. And they are happy.

* * *

**OMG, I did good! But your opinoin counts as well, so please review!**


End file.
